Hidden
by Miss Jassy
Summary: Everyone knows him as clumsy fool Dame-Tsuna. But is that really him. Not at all. Sawada Tsunayoshi is someone completly diffrent. Smart, athletic, cunning. But why is he hiding? The story of the genius who became 'dame' to protect... what exactly. Read on and find out. 1827/2718 Hibari x Tsuna (I'll put my Disclaimer here: I do not own Kateky Hitman Reborn.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first KHR- Story.**

** I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Attention: This will be a shounen-ai story, which means boyxboy. So if you don't like it don't read it. Thank you.**

**P.S. I'm always happy about constructive criticism and compliments so please review.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a dusty Sunday morning. Birds chirped. The sun was just rising.

A young boy, he was barely five years old, brunette gravity defying hair, eyes, the color of caramel and milk chocolate, holding wisdom far beyond the boys' years, sat in a small playground playing with some toys.

A perfect picture of innocence.

But if someone at least a bit perceptive would have walked by he would have wondered.

'What is a small child doing all alone at this time a day?'

'Where are his parents?'

But no such person came and there for the small child continued with his game...

… and would have probably done so if it wasn't for a strange sound as suddenly apparently out of no where a teen, maybe sixteen years old, appeared.

Startled the young boy looked up at the teen how had popped up in such a strange way.

Usually he would have run for it, but somehow he had a feeling of... trust... for the older boy. Not feeling any kind of danger, he began to examine his counter.

The teen watched the childs behavior, before he smiled and began to talk with a pretty smooth and somehow calming voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, yes I know your name Tsuna.

I want you to listen to me okay. I have big request for you.

You are an intelligent boy, a really intelligent boy so I know you'll understand everything I'm going to tell you.

You have to believe me when I tell you my request has a deeper meaning, a meaning you may not understand as of now.

Tsuna you know that you are a gifted child. More gifted than others, right?

My request for you is to hide your gifts. Your intelligence, your gracefulness, everything.

Hide it from your family, your teachers, from the other children.

Become a clumsy fool in the eyes of others-but at the same time continue training.

I know you are interested in martial arts, languages and technology. Continue growing, but without any one knowing.

Your facade will push others away, you'll be bullied and called names. But it is important for you to grow this way okay.

Would you do that for me?"

Before the young boy, who we now know as Tsuna, knew what he was doing -he nodded.

Relive flashed over the teens face.

"All right Tsuna."

he said while bending down a bit, giving Tsuna a folder he was holding all this time.

"Take this. It will answer some questions you might have now or in the future. At least those you are allowed to know the answer to.

I'm sorry but my time here is nearing its end."

It took Tsuna a moment to comprehend what the teen had said.

"Hey wait you didn't even tell me who you are!" he demands to know.

"You will know soon enough Tsuna. One day."

Was the last thing Tsuna heard the teen say before the older boy disappeared.

The only thing that showed Tsuna hadn't only imagined the encounter was the folder Tsuna tightly held.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well here is the official first chapter of Hidden. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also thank you CalmCat for being the first reviewer this story. (Fun fact: It seems we got a lot in common. We are both 15 and from Germany ;D)**

* * *

**Friend**

Chapter 1

It has been 8 years since that day. 8 years since I started building my facade. 8 years since "Dame-Tsuna" was born.

In this time I had become the complete outsider. I had only one person I could really call a friend. One person who saw through my act. One person.

Oh, I guess now you want to know who this might be. Well I guess it would be best if I'd explain how exactly we became friends

_**flashback**_

_It was the summer of my second year in elementary school, a few months before I turned 8. _

_My old man was still on his 'job'. Though I don't know where._

_My maman was, once again, in one of here depressive/aggressive phases, so it was better not to cross her way._

_Therefore I went to a small wood near my house. Here I started training myself in various martial arts and by that time I had already reached a rather high level in most of them, simply by self study._

_I favored hand- to- hand martial arts though I also trained throwing knives and archery._

_I was in the middle of training a new move in Jiu jitsu as I felt a new presence near my training place._

_Immediately I shifted into my 'Dame'- Persona. I cowered down and pretended to be afraid, as though I had gone lost._

_I prepared myself for a person to appear pretty soon._

_Still I was slightly baffled as I saw that said person was no other than Hibari Kyoya._

_Hibari had already build himself a reputation as someone better not to joke with, particularly not while in a group. Otherwise you'll run the danger to be bitten to death._

_Before I was able to even think of something he surprised me by asking_

"_Oi, Herbivore what are you doing here?"_

_Unable to say anything, because I was in my 'Dame'-Persona I just stared at him trying to look as fearful as possible. In reality I was at least a little intrigued with the mystery that was Hibari Kyoya. _

_For most people Hibari was a person to fear. Most think that he'd either end up killing someone even before he came of age or he'd be some kind leader in some kind of criminological institution, the FBI or something like that._

_But for me I had a feeling that wasn't all there was to him and I wished to find out more._

_Completely lost in thoughts I didn't notice that Hibari had come quiet close. When I noticed I couldn't help but let out a scream that was majorly used by the 'Dame-Tsuna' part of me._

"_HHHIIIIEEEEEE!"_

_My scream seemed to surprise Hibari enough to make him stumble back a few steps before he started to observe me...very closely._

"_What!"_

_I snapped at him after sometime. Why? Well have you ever been in the middle of a wood with no one around you while being very openly observed. Its really, really uncomfortable. _

_I didn't expect him to answer so I was surprised once more as he said_

"_Something's not right with you. Your hole appearance, be it your hair, your stance or your behavior. Everything practically screams Herbivore. Still I get a strong vibe from you. Far more like a carnivore, maybe even a omnivore."_

_I starred at him. My brain worked on high speed. And at that moment I made a decision that would at least change the following years, if not my whole life. I decided to let someone in. _

_And this someone was Hibari Kyoya._

"_Why don't you find out" I said with a smirk that was probably a bit to cocky. " Spar with me."_

_And spar we did. All out, all weapons allowed. It took us one hour till Hibari won,but only barely. _

_In the end we both were panting heavily. While we drank to rehydrate Hibari glanced at me while saying_

"_So you really are an Omnivore in Herbivore-coat."_

_A moment later he started walking away. I was almost sad as I saw him leave, I really had fun fighting Hibari. I was about to sigh as Hibari said over his shoulder_

"_You are an interesting one, be here again tomorrow. I want to see more of your fighting stile... Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_**flashback end**_

That was the start to a special friendship. In the beginning it was barely fighting, but with time it grew. We started to talk more and more. First only trivial thing, but with time it got more and more personal.

I helped him in the time of his parents divorce, while he was there when my maman had one of her attacks.

I learned a lot about him as well. Such as his love for classic Japanese food, rules and cute animals.

I never told him why I kept up the 'Dame'-persona and he never asked.

Of cause we never told anyone about our friendship. That would have been a great thing to tell people about. It would probably make the papers: 'Attention please: Dame-Tsuna and Hibari 'Kamikarosu' Kyoya declared being best friends since childhood. The world comes to its end!"

Yeah that would have been hilarious.

One of the best things that came out of our friendship was the fighting experience. By now I could say without lying that I'm a t least as good a fighter as Hibari... if not better.

In exchange I started teaching him all the languages I know. English, French, Italian, German, Mandarin Chinese as well as a little Spanish, Portuguese and Greek.

How I learned these without anyone noticing? Simple,my whole live I loved reading so when there weren't any Japanese books left that I wanted to read, that was when I was about 5 and a half or so, I started to look into dictionaries and I kind of taught my self different languages. After the first two or three it wasn't even all that hard.

When I turned 7 I also started watching TV in other languages so even my accent isn't all that bad.

When Hibari told my of his idea about establishing a Disciplinary Committee in Middle School we also started learning about technical stuff such as computers, cameras a similar things.

Though non of us really had interest in technology I showed talent for hacking, while Hibari is till now unbeaten in normal research via Internet.(Well he's great at research everywhere but especially on the computer).

We were there for each other, firm as a rock, no matter what. So when one when I was to face my greatest challenge up till now certainly he was there for me.

Although in the beginning only as silent support, just as our friendship he became more and more involved.

* * *

**A/N SOOOO? What do you think? Good? Bad? Something in between? Please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A thousand times sorry. **

**I wanted to update far earlier but I had sooooooooo much to do.**

**School work is currently killing me. I have only one week of school left, then I have my final written exams, oral exams, a couple of presentation and smaller tests. **

**Please keep one finger crossed for my exams. I will hopefully not need but I'd rather play safe.**

**Also please review. I'm always happy when I read your comments and it would help me keep my spirits up.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Parents**

Parenting. That was something that was never written in capital letters in neither my nor Hibari-senpai's life.

It doesn't come from nowhere that no one knows who his parents are and as for me teacher's don't even ask for my father anymore, only for my mom.

Still I can't say that they haven't been part of the reasons why we've become the way we are now.

If I talk about my parents I guess I should start with my father.

To say that he was home infrequently would be a huge understatement. After my second birthday he sort of just left. It's not like he ran away or anything. But supposedly he is now working as a construction worker.

As if. Even someone who is less intelligent than me would know that a construction worker doesn't work all around the world and least of all at the NORTH POLE.

Really.

Although it took me some years I actually did find out what he's doing, though that is a story for another day.

It wouldn't annoy me all that much that my father was never home if it wasn't for the reaction of my mom.

Kaa-san was my world to me in my early childhood.

Sawada Nana was and still is to most people the sun when it rains in our neighborhood. A nice lady that can almost always be found with a smile on her face and kind eyes.

What only a few know is that since her husband's "disappearance" Nana was suffering of a special case of depression, which made her react violent from time to time .

Usually this kind of depression improves with time. In Kaa-san 's case it didn't, rather it got worse with every day my father didn't return home... and more often than not I was at the receiving end of those aggressions.

Yes I know what you are thinking. Aren't we a lovely family.

On the other hand Hibari-senpai's family was... is different.

When we were younger I used to say they are ninja's. Hibari-senpai's usual answer to that was that "No they aren't ninja's" and with a bit of delay "at least not senpai's branch of the the family."

Yep, you heard it folks the Hibari's are a full fledged ninja clan.

And although Hibari-senpai's family is only a small branch which strayed from the ninja way's it still influenced Hibari-senpai's upbringing.

Children in his family are from a young age trained in combat.

Habari parents most of the time are extremely strict.

This wasn't different for Hibari-senpai's parents though they still were special cases.

Hibari-senpai's mother, a law enforcement prodigy and the parent who connects him with the ninja part of his family, became relatively early in her life part of the Japanese secret police, where she fast worked her way up.

At the young age of 21 she, by now a highly trusted agent, met Hibari-senpai's father through her cousin Fon, who was without her knowledge, part of the Chinese triad.

Hibari-senpai's father although not part of an organized criminal syndicate had several connections with groups such as the yakuza or the triads.

Although the two of them had entirely different backgrounds they were blinded by their young love.

Not really thinking about what they were doing the two married shortly after they turned 22, one year later one Hibari Kyoya was born.

Though while they were a great couple in the beginning their differences soon proofed to bring some difficult hurdles.

One being that neither Hibari-senpai's mother nor his father had jobs that allowed them to be at home for all that long.

Though that was only the beginning. After some years the two of them, now no longer blinded by love, realized that their differences would proof to big.

But although they both decided that a divorce would be the best way of action,they both were pretty stubborn and started a full out war on court.

This was a pretty difficult time for Hibari-senpai, not because of the divorce, he is intelligent enough to have seen it coming, but rather because neither of his parents wanted to have the custody over him.

In the end his great-cousin, who was more of an uncle to him, took custody of him. Though while Fon was legally his guardian he actually was almost less present than his parents.

And there people wonder how Hibari-senpai was so independent.

So you can see, while these people did most certainly influence what kind of person we became no one can say that we actually ever had a real parental figure. This had us grow up far earlier than most children have to.

But did it make us bad people? I don't think so. Maybe a little eccentric and different, but not bad. And after all while they influenced in some way they were not the only influence we had in our life's.

* * *

**A/N About the kind of depression that Nana has I don't know if there actually are depressions that show that kind of symptoms. I made those facts up.**


End file.
